Der morgen danach
by Maler Katastrophal
Summary: Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, la situación se repite al punto de volverlo loco, solo por un simple y sencillo capricho. El Cid x un Fem de... Averígüenlo, de seguro ya saben de quién se trata XD


**Hola**, **¿cómo están?** :D Bueno haber si gusta esta historia, esperando no dar mareos por tales vivencias que vivirá nuestro querido Cid x3 ya tenía ganas de escribir algo de él con cierto personaje xD

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshigori.**_

* * *

**_Der morgen danach._**

_(A la mañana siguiente)._

Gracias a un acuerdo de paz llevado a cabo por Hades y Atena, los caídos en batalla fueron revividos, todos sin excepción alguna, espectros y caballeros por igual. Muchos continuaron con la misma rutina que llevaban antes de que la guerra santa se llevara a cabo.

Eso lo cumplía con gran disciplina El Cid de Capricornio, todos los días iba al río a entrenar, sin descansar fortalecía su espada, sus discípulos a veces le acompañaban y le observaban a unos metros de distancia a su maestro. El Cid no se sentía aún satisfecho con la espada que era capaz de realizar, aún estaba incompleta. Un día como de tantos se fue a entrenar al río muy temprano, solo sin compañía de nadie; disponiendo de su mayor cosmos lanzo su ataque partiendo el río en dos, rocas fueron destruidas con suma facilidad, a excepción de "una". Miro extrañado a ese ser inanimado, a la vez que fruncía el ceño, era una piedra pequeña, tanto que el río la cubría y era descubierta cuando el caballero de Capricornio lanzaba su espada, decidido a partirla lanzo nuevamente su ataque, el hecho se repitió, ahora la posibilidad de haber fallado en su primer ataque quedaba descartada, reto con su mirada a esa roca. Muchos intentos y ella no cedía ante la destructiva técnica del Cid.

Al día siguiente llego más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, convencido y determinado que esa roca iba a ser partida en dos; curiosamente, lanzo su ataque, abrió sus ojos muy sorpresivamente. La roca había crecido más, incrédulo, permanecía inmóvil, lo único que esto le indicaba era solo una cosa… "sería un día largo".

Al día siguiente sucedió lo mismo, nuevamente la roca creció mucho más, otro día que permanecería todo el santo día ahí. Sin descanso. La terquedad y necedad se habían apoderado de él, por una simple roca que no podía ser partida. Llego un momento en el que pensó, que se estaba volviendo loco, no encontraba explicación alguna de cómo algo inanimado crecía cada día.

La roca había crecido tanto con el transcurrir de los días, esta sobresalía de la superficie del agua; el caballero de oro ya no descansaba, no comía, no dormía. Estaba cansado, hambriento y desvelado, y aún no podía partir esa roca en dos, ningún mísero rasguño. Comenzaba a delirar y a actuar de manera fuera de sí, se reía él solo por momentos, y en constantes lapsos de tiempo sufría de un tic en el ojo, su manos temblaban, toda su cordura y serenidad se estaban hiendo por la borda. En efecto se estaba volviendo loco. Un terrible deseo desesperado se apodero de él y le estaba matando cada día que pasaba… harto de todo, partió el río con su cosmos, corrió hacia la roca y con su mano desnuda empezó a golpearla tan fuerte que sangraba, sus huesos crujían cada vez que uno se rompía, con risa paranoica pintada en su rostro, no se percató, que el agua iba a regresar a su estado original y aun sabiéndolo este no se iba a quitar de ahí, terminaría ahogado.

—¡CID! —gritaron.

El mencionado se levanto de manera muy brusca, agitado, con sus dos ojos bien abiertos, miro con desespero a su alrededor, respiraba agitado y se podría asegurar que… un poco asustado; su rostro estaba bastante sudado así como el resto de su cuerpo.

—¡Cid! —llamaron de nuevo con sutileza.

El caballero de Capricornio giro a su rostro hacía atrás, su amigo Sísifo le estaba llamando. Aún con su respiración agitada miro al cielo, era de noche, y un manto estrellado realmente hermoso le estaba velando sus tan profundos sueños. Sísifo llego al fin al lado de su compañero de armas, este le miraba confundido, al ver tal expresión en el rostro, también le respondió con una mirada de confusión.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el día, Cid? —pregunto a su amigo.

—¿Todo el día…? —Respondió su pregunta con otra, aún más llena de incredibilidad—. ¿Qué no ha pasado una semana o más?

—Cid… tan solo ha pasado un día, nos hemos preocupado por ti, ya que no apareciste en el santuario durante todo el día, era muy tarde y fui a buscarte —el capricornio aún no entendía muy bien lo que acababa de vivir—. ¡Mírate! Te encuentro aquí muy dormido.

—Juro que había pasado una semana o más… y yo… comenzaba a… —se detuvo un momento.

—¿A…?

—…Volverme loco… —Sísifo echó una media carcajada al escucharlo—. No te burles.

—Lo lamento —respondió—, pero escucharte decir eso, es mucho más extraño que el volverse loco.

El Cid se sintió un poco apenado el confesar eso pero era su amigo, era inevitable ocultárselo a él.

—Vámonos, mañana me cuentas cual fue tu sueño.

Él asintió con el mover de su cabeza, se paró completamente y empezaron a caminar bajo las estrellas hacía el santuario.

A la mañana siguiente, El Cid fue como de costumbre a entrenar, ya estaba más relajado y tranquilo al saber que todo ese deseo incontrolable de cortar esa roca, era, tan solo un sueño. El transcurso del día había pasado con total normalidad, nada de lo que deba interesarse. Pasaron días desde aquello.

Un día de esos fue a entrenar, todo había comenzado normal, como siempre lo hacía lanzo su ataque, todas las rocas habían sido partidas por la mitad, leve y fugaz sonrió, un nuevo intento, lanzo su ataque hacía el mismo sitio, ¡sorpresa!, una roca permanecía aún entera, se extraño y repitiendo el mismo movimiento de ataque esta por fin se partió. Un lanzamiento más e iba a finalizar, pero de nuevo la historia se repite, esa roca aún estaba intacta, como si no hubiera sido partido nunca. Repito nuevamente la acción, lo consiguió y quiso comprobarlo en todo caso… una vez más la piedra estaba entera, estaba confundido a la vez que se despertaba nuevamente la desesperación de aquel sueño. «Loco una vez más.»

Parpadeaba mucho, cansado jadeaba. Cayo de rodillas, sentía una sed insaciable, todo por destruir una simple roca —_obsesión_—. Minutos transcurrieron sin hacer nada, al cabo de un rato de meditar se paro con dificultad, se sentía tembloroso y mareado.

—No eres lo suficientemente fuerte —dijeron en susurro.

Incrédulo El Cid abrió sus ojos por la impresión, se giro a ver hacia todos los lados, no observo nada, pero conoció a la perfección esa voz.

—¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? —pregunto furioso.

No fue respondido, solo sintió las frescas brisas del agua. Pensó: «Ahora si estoy loco».

—No has podido destruir esa mísera roca —una voz por detrás del Capricornio se hizo aparecer nuevamente.

Giro rápidamente para ver quién estaba detrás de él, como lo había sabido era esa molesta diosa, Phantasos, gobernante del mundo de Phantasia. Frunció el ceño y se coloco en posición de ataque, la diosa solo rio de manera infantil.

—¿A qué has venido Phantasos? —molesto.

—¡Hum…! Déjame pensar —camino alrededor del caballero—, ha sí, solo venía por un capricho mío que se me acababa de antojar.

La diosa desapareció de la nada, El Cid la busco girando su rostro hacia todos los lados, en un descuido esta apareció y de la nada sus labios crearon un contacto con los suyos. Sus ojos cerrados con una expresión disimulada de diversión observo, mientras que él estaba estático sin saber qué hacer; pero algo en él lo hizo reaccionar de una manera que nunca se imagino que podía actuar, torpemente comenzó a corresponder a la diosa, sus instintos salieron a la luz, su mente divago pero reacciono rápidamente y la tomo por los hombros empujándola para alejarla de él.

—Si no logras eliminar esa roca jamás desapareceré de tus sueños —sonrió.

Despertó y sus ojos lo primero que vieron fue el Sol, sus rayos le cegaron y coloco su mano a manera de protegerlos, dedujo que era el mediodía, se levanto despacio y suspiro aliviado, tan solo había sido un sueño, uno que le parecía infernalmente real. Parpadeo una vez, y al abrirlos _ella _estaba ahí sentada, sonriendo de manera divertida. Los colores de su rostro desaparecieron al instante, sudando fríamente.

—¿Has dormido bien? —pregunto Phantasos feliz—. Siéntete afortunado que aparezco con apariencia humana que te visita personalmente a ti, y no, como una roca a la que quieres partir en dos.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! **Espero les haya gustado x3** ¿Alguien ha escrito de ellos :o?** Sí es así digamenlo y con gusto les voy a leer XD amo a estos dos.

Según algo que leí por ahí, Phantasos aparece en los sueños de los héroes como objetos inanimados tales como una piedra como en este caso fue para torturar al Cid XD

**¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Que pasen un buen día!**


End file.
